The Unstoppable Freedom Fighters
is an American action-adventure-science fiction comic book series based on by , being published by since TBD 202?. Synopsis In this universe, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters still face the forces of evil haunting Mobius. However, there's a major difference: some of the powers are exchanged and some people are in different sides. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - the leader and the brains of the Freedom Fighters who is known for creating gadgets and technology to the team. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' - the fastest thing alive who sees Sonic as more of a brother, being known for having two tails that allow him to fly at supersonic speeds. *'Knuckles the Echidna' - the muscles of the group who is the guardian of the Master Emerald and reluctantly helps them to protect Mobius from crime. *'Princess Amy Rose' - the heir to the Mobian throne who joins the Freedom Fighters to defend her kingdom from any kind of menace, being in love with Sonic. *'Sally Acorn' - a chipmunk from humble origins who ends up joining the Freedom Fighters to get revenge on Starline for capturing and brainwashing her friends, eventually developing feelings for Sonic. *'Cream the Holo-Rabbit' - an artificial intelligence assuming the form of a rabbit who helps the Freedom Fighters to fight their opponents, developing a crush on Tails. *'Nicole the Lynx' - a powerless yet brave and friendly lynx who enters the Freedom Fighters to be a brave warrior, having a crush on Tails. **'Cheese the Chao' - Nicole's pet chao who follows her wherever she goes. Supporting *'Prof. Charles "Chuck" the Hedgehog' - a well-known scientist who is Sonic's uncle and mentor, often giving him advice and help to handle his creations. *'Fiona Fox' - a girly fighter who helps the Freedom Fighters and often clashes with Amy due to their differences, besides being in love with Tails. *'Rouge the Bat' - a beautiful explorer who Knuckles has a rivarly with due to considering her more of a thief than an actual explorer. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog who TBD. **'Blaze the Cat' - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' - TBD * Antagonists *'Doctor Starline' - a shadowy platypus scientist who becomes obsessed with the former Eggman Empire, reforming it into his own personal empire. **'Orbot and Cubot' - Starline's henchbots who usually get into trouble due to their stupidity. **'Rough and Tumble' - two mercenary skunks hired by Starline to find and catch TBD. **'Metal Sonic' - a robotic doppelgänger of Sonic who believes that he is the only one that will outmatch him. **'Mina Mongoose' - a pop star who secretly works for Starline as she serves as TBD. *'Breezie the Hedgehog' - a corrupt businesswoman who has a past with Sally due to them TBD. * Differences *Sonic has never developed superhuman speed, developing instead knowledge thanks to his uncle's influence. **Instead, Tails is the one who develops superhuman speed, besides his flight abilities. However, he doesn't have his large intellect and sometimes ends up acting like an idiot. *Amy and Sally have their roles inverted as Amy is the Princess of Mobius and uses the ring blades as her weapon while Sally is a regular Mobian as she uses the hammer as her weapon. **In addition, they use each other's clothes, but using their regular colors (red for Amy and blue for Sally). *Cream is the one becoming an artificial intelligence as Nicole is a normal Mobian with no powers. **Their clothes are exchanged as well, retaining their regular colors (orange/red for Cream and purple/violet for Nicole). *Fiona has never defected to Scourge as she continues being an ally to the Freedom Fighters. *The Eggman Empire was a thing of the past as it previously defeated by a previous force. * Issues #''/Origins/'' - After discovering that Doctor Starline has risen to conquer Mobius and continue Eggman's legacy, Sonic decides to form TBD. # # # # Trivia * Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing Category:Sega Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas